


Sexual Experiment

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Mandy has been sending Ian porn gifs all day and there's a position he wants to trya.k.a smut with visuals ;)





	Sexual Experiment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mixedemotions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedemotions/gifts).



> this is for my baby Ela because she's a pervert. 
> 
> @Carisa thanks as always 4 ur help!

Ian is so excited for his boyfriend to get home. Mandy –bless her soul- has been sending him gay gifs all day despite Ian telling her not to. Repeatedly. He scoffs as he stares at the last gif she sent. He has never seen this position before, has never used it, has never even heard of it. So he is very excited to use it, provided Mickey doesn’t come home exhausted. Not that he will since he's just hanging out with his brothers.

He has been staring at the gif for close to an hour now. He’s looked at it from every angle, titling his phone this way and that, fascinated. Where the fuck is his boyfriend?

 **Where the fuck are you?** He shoots.

**Still hanging with these fuckers. S’mn wrong?**

**I just miss you is all.**

Ian smirks when Mickey calls. _“Babe?”_ his boyfriend inquires his voice conveying worry on the other end.

“Yeah?”

_“What’s wrong?”_

“I miss you.” Ian's voice drops an octave as he lies fully on the couch and caresses his clothed chest, already picturing himself inside Mickey.

 _“Ian?”_ Mickey whispers and Ian can tell he knows. _“Are you fucking turned on right now?”_

“Maybe.”

_“Why?”_

Ian frowns and sits on the couch. “What do you mean why? You of course.” He replies. “Technically.” He adds.

_“The fuck does **that** mean?”         _

Ian caresses his chest, his stomach and ends up cupping his balls. “Get home and I'll explain.” He continues, his breath hitching and his voice getting sexier.

 _“Shit.”_ Mickey curses and hangs up.

Ian laughs and squeezes himself, letting out a loud moan. A text comes through. **No touching yourself till I get home.** He just laughs louder but obeys.

 

**⚙**

 

Mickey practically trips in his rush to get off the elevator. Fucking Ian and his addictive nine inches. He's just about to unlock the door to their apartment when it suddenly pulls open.

“The fuck?”

Ian smiles. “I've been doing that since you said you were coming home. I mean, look!” he gestures towards his hardness that’s literally tenting his sweats especially since he's going commando.

“How did you get there?” Mickey inquires as they walk in.

“Your sister.” Ian realizes how that sounds with the look Mickey gives him. “She’s been sending me stuff.”

Mickey narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. “What kind of _stuff?”_

Ian goes to his gallery and lifts his phone, turns it towards Mickey. The brunet scrolls a few times and Ian watches in amusement as his eyebrows get higher and higher. “Why the fuck is my sister sending you porn?”

“Because she's my best friend?”

Mickey sighs. “Why am I looking at this?” he asks. “I don’ need this to get hard for you. Got hard from just your voice.”

“Aww, Milkovich. That’s so sweet.”

“Shut the fuck up. Again, why am I looking at this?”

Ian goes to stand behind Mickey. He wraps the left hand around his waist and uses his right to scroll the gifs. “This.” He watches Mickey tilt his head right before turning the phone upside down. Ian laughs because that’s what he's been doing all afternoon.

“How’s this possible?” Mickey licks his lips and Ian steps back in front of him.

“I think we should try it.” Mickey glances at his boyfriend’s crotch, still skeptical so Ian continues. “I mean, not to brag or anything,” Mickey raises a sharp eyebrow making Ian laugh. “but I think by dick is long enough for this.”

Mickey glances back at the tent between his boyfriend’s legs. “How are you still hard?”

Ian just raises his phone to Mickey's face, showing him the gif. “Shit.”

“Right?”

 

**⚙**

 

“I'm… shit. I'm… fuck… I'm… oh yes. _Ian.”_

“Yeah babe?”

“I'm….” Mickey starts for the one hundredth time. He sighs loudly, hugs his boyfriend tighter and grinds onto Ian's fingers. “I'm pretty sure this wasn’t the position.” He hisses. “But I'm not complaining.” He finds himself biting Ian's neck. “Shit.” He shudders when Ian grazes against his prostate. “So good.”

Ian is lying on their bed while Mickey is lying on his chest, his legs on his boyfriend’s either side. Ian has his arms around him while his right hand that’s heavily coated with lube [finger fucks](http://ero-seks.ru/images/upload/49/49418/91a7294d4cb68d7d91ca42702f77bffb.gif) Mickey. The shorter man is on a whole other level of ecstasy, he can't bring himself to kiss Ian no matter how many times the redhead initiates one, too busy moaning loudly. He has no idea how many of his lover’s fingers are in his asshole all he knows is that he doesn’t want Ian to ever stop.

“Shit baby.” He moans. “Shit baby, gonna cum.”

“No, no, no, no, no.” Ian pulls his hand away eliciting a groan of protest from Mickey. He spanks his right cheek and watches it jiggle. “Not yet.”

“So cruel to me.”

“Shut up I love you.” Ian chuckles. “Okay, let’s get in position.”

Dammit. Mickey was so close. “Fine. But we’re also doing that again.”

 Ian chuckles, getting on all fours and facing the dashboard. “Fine.”

Mickey gets on all fours and faces the other way so both their ass cheeks are touching. “I can't believe I agreed to some fucking sexual experiment.” Mickey laments as they get into position.

“An experiment that’s about to make you pass out. You saw the gif.”

Mickey scoffs and shakes his head at how eager Ian is. He had the weirdest boyfriend. “If you break that dick I am leaving you.”

Ian laughs and Mickey joins in.

Once their butts are touching, Ian moves a little over him, planting his feet on the bed so he's slightly higher, his legs apart on either side of Mickey's. Mickey situates himself on a pillow with both elbows, his head ducked between his hands and ensuring his ass is arched high enough for Ian. The redhead squats a bit and grabs his dick, thankful in this moment for his length as he makes it face the opposite direction. He carefully slides his dick inside Mickey's hole till he bottoms out. Once he's completely in, he gets on all fours as well and starts pushing his body back and forth, fucking into Mickey slowly at first.

His boyfriend yells out; “HOLY MOTHERFUCKING SHIET!”

Ian smirks because he could tell this position would have his cock going straight for Mickey's prostate. Mickey starts pushing back and meeting Ian's thrusts eagerly.

“Fuck yeah.” Ian moans as he ups his speed. “Feels like we’re fucking upside down.”

“So gooooood baby. So fucking good!” Mickey shuts his eyes and moans unabashedly. “Not gonna last Ian. Shoulda let me cum the first time!”

Ian can most definitely relate. He groans and plants his palms on the bed so he can lift himself even higher thus going even deeper which in turn presses even harder on Mickey's sweet spot. They both keep slamming their asses against each other, as they try to reach their respective orgasms that won't take long in this position. Eyes closed, movements determined, Ian and Mickey fall into the position like they’ve been using it every day. Turns out it’s not as hard as it looked on the gif. Mickey knows he's about to come so he presses against Ian and stills.

“FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!” Mickey yells for a long ass time as he cums and cums and cums on the navy blue sheet below.

Ian bites his bottom lip open as he follows suit, his arms loosing strength so he falls forward and detaches them.

A weak Mickey falls forward too but because he was facing the edge of the bed it lands him on the floor face first. “Good God!”

Ian can only master enough energy to look at his love and make sure he's alright. “You okay?” he asks drowsily, stretching his right hand weakly towards Mickey's direction but doesn’t move. Can't move.

Mickey turns around so he's on his back, then breathes in and out, his chest rising and falling with the act. “Yeah, I'm fine.” He replies and Ian closes his eyes trying to catch his breath too. “How soon till we can do that again?”

Ian's laughter takes him by surprise so he chokes on his spit and instead ends up having a coughing fit.

Mickey grins and gets comfortable on the carpet. “Wake me when you’re done dying to we can go again.”

“Jerk.”

 

 

 

 

 

Here's the sexual position for whoever needs a visual:[My tumblr](https://78.media.tumblr.com/6c3fc04fe4987f3dce2bf4a342a1346b/tumblr_inline_p6nqlp4hQf1u06s5x_540.gif)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and All comments Welcome!  
> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2eovae8)


End file.
